


The B Word

by starrdustdreaming



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, overusing the word boyfriends, verrrry minor simon/markus, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdustdreaming/pseuds/starrdustdreaming
Summary: “So are we-” Connor cuts himself off with a slightly flustered huff, face tinged a slight blue. “they’re- they’re..” he looks back at the screen. Blushes even deeper even as the scene fades out. “Boyfriends.”Hank’s breath catches in his throat. Can tell that his blush has deepened because Connor’s mouth quirks up just slightly, in that way it always does when he’s satisfied with himself.But..boyfriends.Connor and Hank call eachother their boyfriend and they both love it. That's it. That's the fic.





	The B Word

The first time Hank really gets to call himself Connor’s boyfriend is in the aftermath of a movie night, Connor still wrapped up in a blanket and Hank’s arms. They’d been watching some film that had been recommended to Connor by one of his friends. Love, Simon; Hank vaguely remembers watching it for the first time too many years ago and bawling his eyes out. 

Connor, as it turns out, is no different. By the end of the film he’s sniffling, hands peeking out of his blanket burrito as he gives a small clap punctuated by a slightly breathed out, “That was so  _ powerful.” _

And then, after a few more seconds, “I want to be like them.”

Hank finds his eyes drifting back to the TV, where the film is still on the final scene of the two main characters kissing on a ferris wheel. It is, admittedly, very sappy, and would make Hank cry about ten years ago. Now, it just makes a fuzzy feeling swell in his chest and face warm up as he glances back to where Connor is.

“I mean-  _ we  _ kind of are, aren’t we?” Hank raises an eyebrow. “We- kiss and do like- couple-y shit. I guess.” he doesn’t quite know why saying this aloud feels so… vulnerable. Maybe it’s Connor’s curious stare, the almost hopeful glint in his eyes and the way he takes Hank’s hand in his own. So damn  _ pure. _

“So are we-” Connor cuts himself off with a slightly flustered huff, face tinged a slight blue. “they’re-  _ they’re..”  _ he looks back at the screen. Blushes even deeper even as the scene fades out. “Boyfriends.”

Hank’s breath catches in his throat. Can tell that his blush has deepened because Connor’s mouth quirks up just slightly, in that way it always does when he’s satisfied with himself.

But..  _ boyfriends. _

It’s a word that Hank hasn’t heard in years and really hadn’t expected to hear ever again. But with Connor, looking at him like  _ that,  _ being the absolute light of Hank’s life by simply existing, it feels more  _ right  _ than it ever has. Besides, they’ve been… _ this _ for months now. Shy kisses and what might be called dates, dodgy glances thrown their way by Reed (though he doesn’t quite think that their affection is the only reason.) A couple with no real label.

Well, up until now.

“Sure. We’re  _ boyfriends.”  _ and god it sounds so fucking sappy, but Connor positively beams, leaning forward to hug Hank- messing up his blanket burrito in the process- before kissing him full on the lips.

And hey, he’s really not complaining.

* * *

 

The second time the b word comes into use, Hank is being pressed up against a wall with a gun dangerously close to his head by none other than  _ North. _

He’d had to take Connor down to Jericho for some sort of repairs after their recent case had left one of his less important biocomponents slightly damaged, and Connor had insisted on fixing it before doing anything else. So he’d begrudgingly driven down to the abandoned building at ass o clock in the morning and waited outside of the newly made medical wing for Connor to get fixed up.

Until North had come strolling along, spotted Hank- a  _ human- _ casually leaning up against the wall and promptly attacked him.

But well. Hank is a  _ cop, _ and he guesses North hadn’t anticipated that because her ‘attacks’ had been relatively easy to dodge until she seemed to get it and got out the gun.

“Who the _fuck_ are you,” North spits out, narrowing her eyes. Her grip on Hank’s wrist is dangerously tight, but Hank knows better than to let her see that he’s vulnerable, leaving her with a simple raise of his eyebrows. She looks even more pissed off, now. “And how the _fuck_ did you get here?!”

In hindsight, Hank probably shouldn’t have been such a little shit about it. Because one; he hasn’t actually met any of the other members of Jericho (except for Markus, who has come to his house a number of times to talk to Connor about… political stuff. He doesn’t really know.) but knows that North has earned the title of The Violent One among them. And two; North very much dislikes humans and will probably not hesitate to beat the crap out of Hank if given the opportunity.

But also, like he said, it’s ass o clock and Hank isn’t really fully  _ with it  _ yet. So he smirks,  _ leans back,  _ and starts to talk.

“Well, first I got in my car, then I started playing my favourite band- you know Knights of the Black Death? Love them, they’re-!” he narrowly avoids a punch to the face.

“I’m being _ serious!”  _ North hisses, shoving the gun against Hank’s head. After several years that feeling hardly shocks him (which, also in hindsight, is kind of concerning.) “Answer me or I’ll shoot your damn brains out!”

“Ugh, fine. Let me go at least?” North shakes her head and Hank groans. “Jesus. I’m waiting for Connor. You know, your favourite former deviant hunter, my-”  _ boyfriend  _ is what he very much wants to say, just for the hell of it- “Roommate?”

North’s eyes widen in what might be recognition, and she opens her mouth as if to say something before the door just a few meters away from them opens.

“Hank- what the-?!” Connor takes in the sight of Hank being (essentially) threatened by North, and good god he does  _ not  _ look happy. It sends an odd- but definitely not  _ bad-  _ feeing spreading out from Hank’s chest. “North, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?!”

Said android scrambles back, hands up and tossing the gun to the ground. Connor still looks pissed.

“He came in here without anyone but you knowing! Was I- magically meant to know he was your BFF or something?!”

“Well- yes! Considering how much I talk about him?!” Hank raises an eyebrow, glancing back towards Connor, who catches his gaze and flushes. “B-besides- he’s my  _ boyfriend, _ I-”

North pauses.

Glances between the three of them.

“You two.  _ Boyfriends.” _

* * *

 

That same morning is the first time Hank properly meets Connor’s ‘friends’ at Jericho (who, save for Markus, are staring at him so intently that this might as well be an interrogation) and also the third time the elusive b word is used.

“So-” Simon purses his lips, probably trying to find a way to phrase his question that doesn’t sound like he’ll murder Hank if he says one thing wrong. Connor had left to go get Hank a drink (bless that android and his cute ass helpfulness) so if anything goes wrong here he’s practically defenseless. “-how.. did you two…. get together?”

Ah.

See, Hank doesn’t really know himself, because at some point the line between friendship and something more had just blurred and withered to nothing and they’d both just been fine with it. And of course they’d only recently put a name to themselves, so…

“Uh. We kind of just. Started doing.. couple stuff.” Hank shifts awkwardly on the sofa- he’d been sandwiched between Connor and Markus before so he has a little more space now- and continues. “A.. few months ago?”

“Eleven months, one week and three days ago.” Connor offers, entering the room again with a soft smile and cup of coffee in his hands. “If you’re talking about our first kiss, that is.” he sits back down, handing Hank his cup of coffee and very unsubtly letting their hands linger just a few moments too long.

“Aww!” Simon smiles, then looks toward Markus. “Why aren’t  _ we _ like that?”  _ ha. _ Hank  _ knew  _ there was something going on between them.

“We technically haven’t kissed yet. We don’t _ need  _ to.” Markus deadpans, though he gives a fond smile. Josh and North are both staring at them with shit-eating grins, and Connor looks fully invested in this too for some reason.

“Well,  _ can _ we?”

“...later.” Markus is blushing now, before quickly shaking his head and turning back to Hank and Connor with a wobbly smile. “Well. Anyway, this is.. interesting. I’ve heard of android-human couples before, but… what is it like?”

Connor is always the one who loves analysing shit out of the two of them, so Hank leans back, sips his coffee and-

Watches Connor shift slightly, before lifting himself up and unceremoniously plopping into Hank’s lap.

“Well, when Hank first became my  _ boyfriend-” _

* * *

 

Connor is, seemingly, addicted to calling Hank his boyfriend, the light of his life, his one and only, his  _ soulmate _ \- all sorts of sappy nicknames- these days. Of course, Hank definitely doesn’t dislike it, but sometimes they’ll be sitting on the sofa watching some film when Connor will launch into another speech where he waxes poetic about love and  _ I really want to kiss you right now, Hank.  _ Again, Hank appreciates it and will never refuse a kiss from Connor, but he can only handle so much adorable android boyfriend in one day.

What Hank is not prepared to handle at all, however, is Adorable Android; At Work. Because halfway through looking through some files for a smaller case they’d been given, Connor leans over between their desks, smiles that lovestruck way that makes Hank’s stomach flip, and says, completely unprovoked, “Your eyes are really pretty, Lieutenant.”

Hank chokes on his coffee. Might as well just start ditching the damn formalities if he’s going to start saying shit like that at work.

Connor seems oblivious, and continues, “They’re really shiny, too- you can tell a lot about how someone’s feeling by their eyes.” as if Connor doesn’t have all his fancy robo-analysers ready at any given moment. The comment flusters Hank regardless.

“We have- a case we should be working on, Connor.” he grumbles. This only seems to encourage the android, whose grin widens- playful, because of  _ course  _ he knows what he’s doing.

“I was just saying, Lieutenant.” he shrugs, still smirking. “Can’t I compliment my _ boyfriend?” _

Aaand there it is.

Reed just so happens to be walking by at that moment and sputters, dropping the papers he’d been carrying. He curses as he bends over to pick them up.

“Fucking-  _ stop flirting with the old man!”  _ he hisses, jabbing a finger in Connor’s general direction. Connor seems unfazed, watching him with a disinterested but vaguely satisfied expression. For a few moments, Reed just stands there as if expecting a response. Upon getting none, he shuffles off with a grumble of  _ ‘fucking androids.’ _

Connor just laughs, before giving Hank a very discreet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

Then there’s some sort of party for work. Celebrating the good year, apparently, and Hank would have never bothered going if Connor hadn’t been so excited about meeting new people.

So they show up, Hank immediately making a beeline toward the free food (and alcohol) while Connor goes off to socialise. Hank is perfectly fine with staying off in the corner, occasionally talking to an old friend that he hasn’t seen in years or some random other people just talking about whatever. At one point he does have to give an asshole complaining about the androids present a very strong-worded talking to, but it feels worth it when the stranger walks off with an an embarrassed look on their face.

So Hank’s getting ready to leave after about two and a half hours of scrolling through vine compilations posted 20 years ago, and when he looks up to search for Connor there’s another android- brown-haired and bright blue-eyed- standing next to him, and  _ that is way too close. _

Connor is smiling at the woman, strained, and slowly nods along to whatever she’s enthusiastically talking about. Hank  _ would  _ feel bad if it weren’t for the fact that he can see her hand just barely hovering over Connor’s shoulder.

So he walks over, looking as nonchalant as possible, and slips his arm around Connor’s waist. He leans back into it immediately, and the woman snaps her hand back.

“Lieutenant Anderson!” she greets, because of course she knows who he is. “Are you Connor’s friend?”

_ “Boyfriend, _ actually.” Hank corrects, fighting the urge to smirk when the woman’s face falls. “Sorry to interrupt your conversation and all though, but we better be going.” Connor glances up at Hank, grinning.

“Ah, I’ll get out of your way then!” the woman laughs awkwardly, smoothing out her dress and looking down. “It was- nice meeting you! Bye!” she rushes off, leaving Hank and a very amused Connor to make their way back out to their car.

“You,” Connor starts, shit-eating grin widening. “Were jealous.”

“Hey, you’re  _ my _ boyfriend.” Hank shrugs, opening the car door for Connor to step inside with a small smirk. “And she was totally going to ask for your number. You should be thanking me.”

“Hm.” Connor leans up, kisses Hank softly. “I guess you’re right.” two more kisses and his arms wrapped around Hank’s waist. “What would I do without my amazing boyfriend?”

* * *

 

The last time Hank calls Connor his boyfriend, there’s a shiny blue ring on his finger (identical to the LED Connor had removed all those months ago,) a dark suit jacket barely hanging off of Hank’s shoulders, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No,” Connor corrects him, positively _ beaming  _ despite the fact that he’s crying too. “You’re my  _ husband _ now.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> YEET hi, i cranked the majority of this out at like 4am after suddenly getting inspired BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOYED <3 <3  
> my tumblr is starrdustdreaming if you wanna chat or anything!


End file.
